Shot down
by Frosty's kin
Summary: Have you ever wondered about what happens when you play, and get shot down, but only after having fired a missile at your target, which also goes down? Warning: Man love in later chapters. General man luvins all throughout. Man love .w.


Downed by a novice

--

There IS an F6 lightning that can be shot down in one of the games.

AND, the pilot reccord lists him as having had a male lover.

So, here ya go.

--

"...Firefox 9, Jink! Firefox 2, missle behind you!" "Oh no, there's not enough time" "We're gonna fall!" I shook my head in dismay at what lay before me. All i could see through my aging E.E.L F6's Canopy was my fellow comnrades, being shot down one by one. Not just shot down, hunted. I turned from the fight and made a break for home, my stomach tight. It was a lost battle anyhow. A simple patrol turned out to be a slaughterfest. Sure, nobody belived the rumors. Hell, everybody thought they were dead. But no. The demons were real. The demons of Razgriz. Inhuman in every aspect. They could turn beyond any of us, shoot down planes by the hundreds. They were invincible. Though they had lost one in the battle over a neutral city, they were still stronger. The Razgriz just kill, regardless of who or why. My radio would'nt turn off, radio silence only possible by a ground remote operative, so i punched it out. The screams of my men over the radio, their panicing, scared, and murderous screams enough to make me puke. Bad timing on the radio break, cause the next thing i know, i've got twin 20mm cannons blaring to my side, peppering my left wing, forcing me to roll right and dive. An ocean blue cameo, a mad dog on his rudder. It was him. And If not for his aim, i'd had been hit by his sidewinder and been dead. I yanked on the stick, bending as i did, trying to regain controll. A bail out into the snowy moutains below being no more than a slow death. If i bailed out and survived, my commander would probably kill me and use my skull for an ash tray. Somehow i managed to get the nose up, but a little too late. I grazed the trees, generously forcing the shock cone into the engine. Not even a quarter of my normal engine power, leaking fuel, and hydraulics shot, i feverishly tried to get away from the ruthless enemy. He pulled right behind me, not shooting? The bastard was toying with me. He Ruddered right and let a stream of yellow shells fly past me. Taunting me. On the verge of a stall, i had enough. A good four thousand feet up, i popped the speed brakes and forced him to break off. My plane had begun to tumble end over end, nose over tail for what seemed like minutes. The enemy pilot came back at me, firing a missile, afterburners lit to use his guns even after i was dead. The E.E.L F6 may be weak, but it's weapons systems never fail. I Fired my one remaining missile, and held down the gun trigger as i flipped down to earth. My missile had'nt locked hit, but my guns did. The missile rocket sputtering out, and the enemy blaring smoke. I had to make it out alive. I shot down a ghost. The very one responsible for our many losses. I bailed out, the G's forcing me into a black out, and hoped for the best. The last thing i saw, was a blue blur head into the ground below me.

"...Bah!!" I awoke with a scream. I had hit the ground. Hard. I quickly unstrapped myself from my seat, and pulled the recon kit from underneath. I was fresh out of training, so the lessons were fresh in my mind. Turn on your locator beacon, and dont go too far from it. But, i had to get a look at my first kill. I made sure my locator was set, and took off over the snowy hill twords my kill. The smell of burning metal, jet fuel, and cockpit neccesities assured me he was dead. Even then, when i got over the hill, i went closer to the burning heap. A perfect F-5E, my favorite of the Enemy planes, ruined. I sheilded my eyes and looked in the cockpit. The glass was shattered outward. He ejected. Firey anger had begun to run throughout me, the man responsible for many of my men dying had escaped me. I slammed my hand on the wrecked fighter, immediately withdrawing it and wailing out in pain. I dove for the snow and hissed in releif. If it was'nt snowy outside, i'd might not have noticed. A hot breath of steam on the side of my face sent me still. I looked over, and wished i had'nt. A man, not nearly as old as i thought, barely had his eyes open, and smiled at me, just as he passed out. A confusing message. Instinct kicked in over what i had been taught. I pulled him free of his harness and away from the plane. Not two secconds later, the plane exploded in a huge ball of fire, just meters away. As if it was waiting for me. Dismissing the explosion, I pulled the pilot to my ejector seat, pulled the first aid kit from the bottom, and had it out. The thought "Enemy" never popped into my head. I Propped him up against a tree trunk and slowly removed his flight suit, working my way down his clothes. Button by button, i eventually had his shirt off, revealing a nicely sculpted torso, which was bare of any injuries. I felt along his back. To my astonishment, no injury of the sort. I dared not check lower in case he awoke. Not finding wounds, I wrapped him up in the emergency blanket packed under the ejection seat. God knows what else was under that seat. Thinking on my feet, i started a fire using that oh so convinent debreis from the plane. Thank god it took out a few trees on the way down. I had begun a fire and almost immediately i was put badly.

The click of a hammer, fairly chingy, mabey a ruger or some other cheap osean handgun, had brought me to my knees, and i put my hands up. For a couple of moments i was still, but after no words or sounds, i turned around. The pilot had his hands on the gun, eyes fixed on me, but would not shoot. I broke the silence, hoping he would spare me an early death. "Здравствуйте, i.. спасли вас я думаю.?" He pointed his gun down and cocked his head at me, an inquisitive eyebrow raised. Apparantly he was'nt taught in rival languages. Luckly, i was. I rubbed the back of my head, realising my helmet was on, i pulled it off and asked him again in my native tounge, hoping it was a misunderstanding. "Я спас вас. Ты хорошо?" He shook his head. "Sorry, i dont speak Belkan." He spat out the B. At least i knew some english. "Ahem I know this might sound crazy, but i saved you." He was immediately furious. "Bullshit. You pilots dont give a damn about whom you kill." His finger was still readied on the trigger. "Will you even let me explain, or are you going to shoot me?" I was too scared to even insult him back. "What possible reason could you have to save me?" I kneeled down in the snow next to him, his pistol readied, and told him the best i could. "Call it what you want, But i saw a half dead man. I cant let somthing that's not dead, die." "Osean sympathiser." I sighed heavily. "Tell me this, if i did'nt pull you over here from that heap, who did?" His mouth was open, but it hung open and quiet. Again, i was too afraid to even give a triumphant Snort. "So now do you belive me?" He stared down and set his gun aside. At least i'd gained his trust. "Where's my plane?" His voice finally lessened as well, for good hopefully. "It's a useless. Exploded." His face went blank. He reached for his gun and slowly pulled it up. To his head. "What!?" I shouted aimlessly. "My equipment was on that plane. They'll never find me now. It's either this, Become a POW, or die of hypothermia." He gently pulled his finger back. Instinct kicked in and i put a hand on his gun .He pulled the gun, i yanked it back. He put both hands on, i pulled back harder. His hand slipped and the gun flew into the fire, Rounds popping harmlessly at the seams. "The hell is wrong with you?" "Sigh Im guessing you're new to this." I stilted my head. "Dying of hypothermia, slow and painful. Become a POW means an even slower death. Torture. All kinds of stuff." "That's no reason to kill yourself." "Hmph." I thought fast for a reason. It was on his flight suit. "Dont all osean pilots carry an SAS beacon on their flight suits?" "You kidding? Chances of them finding me out here with that is slim." "Slim is still a hope." He just grunted. I retreated back to my ejection seat and pulled out a small another kit. Fairly large at that. "Is that why all you Belkans look like you're squished up against your Fighter's cockpit?" I ignored him and pulled a string. A few moments later, instant shelter. The osean pilot smiled at me. "A self setting tent. How smart. "Well, it'll be getting dark soon." I said as i staked down the tent. "I'm guessing it's a one man deal." His voice was joking, but his face was desperate. I could not deny him what would save his life. "sigh Technically yes. But, i cannot let what is not yet dead, die." He smiled and attempted to stant, only to fall down painfully. He winced, but did not yelp. "Are you okay?" I asked stupidly. "Of course not. GAHH!" The pilot grabbed at his left, inner thigh. "I dont guess you could help me with this?" He asked sarcastically. He tried to hid it, odd really, but his blue eyes pleaded with me. I Grabbed my first aid kit once again and kneeled next to him. "As i was getting it open, His Slacks were allready slid down, as were his boxers, showing what looked painfull. He grunted out, "Shrapnel. From your Guns." He could not squeack out much more. I knew how to treat the wounds, but i was distracted. He caught on fairly quick. "Will you stop staring at my dick and help me here?" He did'nt yell that time. Peculiar. I Quickly pulled the metal fragments from his thigh, trying to keep my focus elsewhere, and grabbed the Disinfectant. Appoun applying, he got stung, and i was literally Cockslapped, as the Oseans say it. I wrapped his leg up, and set back for a moment. Usually i never was peturbed, but this was too much. I was litterally face in crotch with our greatest enemy. "Look, I..." He Shook me from my trail of peturbance. One glance at my face made him stutter. "Well... thanks. I guess Belkans arent all bad." The pilot extended his hand, a warm smile on his face. He helped me up and felt for formality. "I'm blaze." He rubbed the back of his head. Only right to respond in kind. "My name is Erich Jager." He Nodded his head. "Thank you. Erich." And with a strong gust of wind, the fire had gone out, and the sun just began to set behind the mountain. "Are you still willing to share?" I nodded and smiled. "It's against me to say no." I motioned for him to get in first. He may not have been much older than me, no more than five years, he took up the whole tent. He waived me in. I knew i was small bodied, but i hardly fit. I Zipped the door closed and lay back for a moment to let it all sink in. The pilot... Blaze had set his head back and allready had his eyes closed. I lay on my side, facing away from him. Just as Drowsyness set in, I felt somthing warm. I looked back and he had placed an arm around me. I was cold, and he thought nothing of it. I pulled his arm close and soon fell asleep.

Morning time came. Birds singing their songs, the sun shining through the fabric of the orange tent, and i felt well rested. I opened my eyes and was a little stunned, I had rolled over to face the pi-Blaze, and had a leg over his. For the time being, i just shut my eyes and melted back into his grasp, pressing my head into his shoulder, and savored what was probably the single most comforting moment i ever had. That warm grasp, the safety between his arms, reminded me all too much of the one i met back home. The relentless Osean Bombing campaign over my homeland took him from me. I was'nt vengefull. I just needed the safety and warmth of another man's arms. I sighed whole heartedly, hoping the moment would'nt ever end. But, it was not to last. Blaze had his eyes hardly open, looking at me with a faint smile. He knew the feelings i felt. A tender kiss on my forehead sent shivers down my spine, the man i had met not even a full 24 hours ago, an enemy ace at that, was feeling what i felt. I would have spoken up, but a thunderous boom from a jet, and the sound of a helicopter's rotorblades chopping told me to remain silent. The SAS beacon he still wore had begun to beep, The helicopter nearing. I sat up, ready for him to go, but he grabbed me. He took a deep breath, and asked me somthing i never even though would come up. "Come with me." I jerked back for a moment. Did he really ask me that? "W-what?" "Come to osea with me." He told, his eyes starting to glisten. "I cant explain it, but it's a deep feeling." I hesitated to awnser. Commit treason, and risk death if found? Or stay put, and die? I took the latter. I nodded my head and he pulled me from the tent. Right in front of me was a Helicopter preparing to land. He looked back at me, and i just followed him. He Pulled me into a tight hug, One arm around my waist, the other around my neck, and he planted a strong kiss on my lips, saying "Thank you" as he yanked me on board. We strapped ourselves in, as the pilot looked back, saying into his microphone "We hae got our ace! And apparantly a friend of his aswell." A peremedic had begun to check out their Ace, as i slowly sunk under, the helicopter taking off, and jets beside.

--

Read and review, or no man love for you!

If blaze is'nt gay, he's really, REALLY effeminate. Or metro. Whatever.


End file.
